


Naughty Navigator

by BlackPensils



Series: Female!Marco the Phoenix [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Marco, Pre-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPensils/pseuds/BlackPensils
Summary: “Where would you be without me, love?” he asked, giving an exceptionally rough push against her. The way she gasped his name and the moan that followed was music to him.“Don’t get full of yourself, I’d manage, yoi,” she said, inhaling a shaky breath. “I have to get back to the charts, yoi.”“Don’t let me stop you,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe and sucking on the spot just beneath.~~~Or; Marko and Thatch having some fun in the navigation room. Let's just say that she'll never be able to look at those charts the same way again.





	Naughty Navigator

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically shameless smut for my own amusement. Also, there needs to be more Marco/Thatch fiction on this site.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thatch nudged the door to the navigator room open with his hip, masterfully balancing the tray of soup accompanied by some wheat bread, fruits and two decorated drinks of Piña Coladas in one hand. He pushed the door closed with his foot and smiled brightly.

“Evening, love! Dinner's already started and my favorite bird's nowhere to be found,” he greeted, wiggling the tray to emphasize his words and to convey the silent message of ‘I’ve brought food and you’re going to eat it’.

“Hm? Really?” Marko murmured, only giving him a quick glance before she continued her work.

With long strides he walked over to where she stood hunched over the bolted down table surrounded by shelves and bookcases full of navigation tools, tomes and charts. A wide array of maps were scattered across the table along with the occasional book and tools he had no idea of what their uses were. An open notebook laid next to Marko on the table as she moved a pen-like item that Thatch could never remember the name of over one of the charts and then turned to scribble down whatever it was she was thinking into the notebook.

Thatch hummed in returned, looking over her shoulder to see what she was working on. He got little information from sneaking a quick glance inside the notebook. Her horrible chicken scratch of a handwriting staring up at him from the yellowing pages. It was almost humorous how someone who had such delicate and elegant hands wrote with such horrible form. 

He turned towards the table, seeing that it wasn’t just any kind of maps she had scattered across the table—though the regular ones of the surrounding islands were there too, just pushed to the edges of the table, less important to the ones she had pulled closer to her direct line of sight. The map she was currently inspecting was the chart of a couple of underwater currents.

“Anything important enough to skip dinner?” he asked, leaning against the table. He rested against the table, half sitting down with the tray in hand. 

He knew that charting a course was important, but it wasn’t something they did often. It was rare these days for them to have a heading and usually they just drifted across the New World, enjoying the free breeze of the ocean. Trusting that they would reach land eventually before the food stock ran out; At least if he’d rationed their pantry correctly for the massive amounts of crew members onboard.

Usually it was the First Division who decided if a course was necessary or not.

The First Division was made up of navigators as well as strong fighters, even if they weren’t the front liners. Marko, being the First Division Commander, was a skilled navigator and often in charge of plotting their course, even if these days she often left that to her second in command; A well seasoned sailor who’d sailed on two mercenary ships and one pleasure cruise before joining up with the Whitebeard pirates. More often than not, Marko spent her time focusing on Pops health, trusting her navigators to do their job correctly. 

Which was why it was a surprise to find her here of all places these days. Must be important, though he doubted it was important enough for her to skip dinner.

“A storm is coming up and I want to get to an island before it hits, yoi,” Marko explained, running her fingers over one of the currents. “Our best hope would normally be to ride on this current down to Corda but this time of year most of them are going away from the closest islands.”

“Ah, Corda,” he sing-songed with a grin, putting the tray of food down to run a hand down her arm. “Don’t that bring back some memories.”

Lovely island, Corda. Blossoming city with a wild nightlife and plenty of hotels just for having lots and lots of sex. One of his favorite places in the New World if he had to say so himself, though Dressrosa was also quite a beautiful place to visit, especially the beautiful sunflower hill they had. Definitely a second favorite on his list of islands to revisit; Or at least it had been before it was overrun by vermin from Kaido’s crew. 

But while Dressrosa was a town for love and passion, Corda was an island who prided itself in its approval of anything primal and lustful. He couldn’t remember how many hotels he had frequented while visiting the island, or how many he’d brought Marko to. What he did know was that a visit to Corda always brought on good memories and a great time for the both of them; And no complaints on them being too loud.

One hotel he would love to go back to was one with themed rooms for a surprisingly reasonable price. The prison themed one in particular. It should not be that arousing to see her shackled to a chair spread eagled, but damn. Just the memory itself was enough for his groin to stir to life.

“Pay attention, would you,” she said with a sigh, shaking her head. But he could see the hint of a smile peak out at the corner of her lips and knew she was also revisiting old, naughty memories.

“Why can’t we just go there? It’s close enough.” 

Ulterior motives aside, if a storm was on its way then it was best to head to the nearest island. He had no complaints if Corda would be that island.

“Because this time of year the currents would be going away. It would take twice as long to get there and we don’t have that time unless we want to race the storm,” Marko explained, running her finger down the current in question and tapping the map. She sent him a quick glance with a smug smirk. “Ulterior motives?”

He gasped and feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart as if she’d struck him with the biggest, most hurtful of insults. “Me? Ulterior motives? Marko, you wound me with your suspicion!”

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “You can’t fool me, Thatch. I know exactly what you want to go to Corda for, yoi.”

“While that might be, I don’t need a fancy love hotel to show you a good time,” he said, leaning closer and stole an innocent kiss that promised so much more. At least, it would have if she hadn’t broken it too early for his liking just to go back to the charts.

He gave a pout.

“It will have to wait, I’m afraid, yoi. This storm is going to be a big one. I got news from Blamenco, yoi. Moby Three just passed through it and it’s a rough one,” she said, rubbing her chin. “They saw it coming but hadn’t expected it to be that bad. Their mizzenmast broke and the rigging on the mainmast got destroyed.”

“Are they okay?” he asked. 

All of their ships were sturdy and made out of Adam’s wood, to have such significant damage was impressive, and bad for them if the Moby Dick was in the line of the storm. He had no worries about them sinking, but if the seas were rough enough to ruin two of their masts, it was never a good idea to remain adrift. 

“Yes, according to Blamenco no one was too badly injured—luckily—but three of our brothers were caught under one of the beams. Which is why I want to dock at an island before we’re caught in it as well, yoi.”

Something you should know when entering the New World was the insane weather patterns. Most of the time the weather would turn on you before you could even get up into the rigging to furl the sails. What was even worse were the storms that came creeping up on you. Slowly building up and giving you plenty of time to take notice of the signs and prepare for one of the roughest storms you’d ever experience in your life. It took a good navigator to notice such signs and plenty of experience to predict them accurately.

“How long until we hit the eye?” Thatch asked, grabbing one of the drinks and sipping the sweet flavor. It wasn't his favorite but Marko liked them so he'd made two for them to enjoy together.

“A week, maybe less,” she answered, accepting the Piña Colada he handed her. “Thanks, babe.”

"Then you can take a few minutes off to eat," he said, picking up a grape from the plate and popping it into his mouth. "Even you need to eat; And I made one of your favorites, Red Pozole with an extra dose of Chile de árbol just for you."

“You made Pozole for the entire crew?” she asked, raising an eyebrow even if she did eye the soup hungrily.

“Of course not, they get stew. This is all for you, specially made by the best chef on the seven seas,” he boasted, beaming as he picked up the bowl and held it out towards her.

“Best chef on the seven seas, huh?” She raised an eyebrow and smiled amused. She did accept the bowl, though, but to his dismay put it on the far edge of the table away from the maps and too far away for her to be able to eat it.

“Of course! You should feel honored to eat such luxury!”

She couldn’t hold the laugher, holding a hand over her mouth as if to swallow it down. He couldn’t understand why she did it, though. He loved her laugh. It sounded like a bird’s chirping, like music from a nightingale. 

She would always roll her eyes when he said that.

"Yes, but what's the point of eating if the ship might sink in a few days?"

"The ships not gonna sink! You're just trying to get out of eating," he huffed, pouting again. He was definitely trying to guilt her into eating. Sometimes that was the only way to get her to actually eat something. He didn’t care if her devil fruit allowed her to go months without food, it wasn’t healthy either way.

"I don't have anything against food, yoi," Marko argued with a sigh.

"You just don't need it to survive, right?" he asked, pushing off of the table and leaning to whisper in her ear. "Marko, you'll hurt my feelings if you don't eat. I spent time cooking this just for you."

"Then suffer."

He couldn't help laughing, wrapping both arms around her and hugged her from behind.

“You’re so rude, Marko.”

She looked over her shoulder at him and snickered, leaning up to plant a kiss on his jawline. She was too short to reach his lips and he found that absolutely adorable.

With a smirk he leaned down and captured her lips, this time wasting no time going for a passionate and deep kiss. He let his hands roam over her stomach and up towards her very revealing shirt that she knew always drove him insane. 

It left little to the imagination, especially when he knew exactly what she looked like underneath. Whenever she caught him looking she would flash him one of those sultry smiles and sway her hips just a bit extra as if to drive him absolutely crazy.

It was insane how even after nearly a decade and a half she could still drive him up into a corner without much effort, as if he was a hormonal teenager and not a grown man nearing his forties. 

“You don’t get to complain,” she whispered against his lips, letting out a gasp as his fingers found her nipple. “You’re always distracting me from work.”

“That’s only because you need to take a break once in a while,” he replied, pushing her shirt up and letting her breasts spring free. They bounced as they were freed from their confinement. “You’ll work yourself into an early grave otherwise.”

He took both of her breasts in his hands, kneading them like they were two water balloons. She was in no way small chested, but he still managed to fit both hands over them like a makeshift bra before he went back to pay attention to her nipples.

For as long as he’d known Marko he couldn’t remember once that she’d wore a bra; Except for those sexy and very revealing pieces of lingerie that he’d bought for her but otherwise she would leave her breast’s free. He was thankful for it. It made it very easy to access all of her without having to struggle with a bra clasp.

Those things weren’t meant to be opened.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been staring at them bouncing as she walked by even before they’d got together. He just couldn’t help himself, it was like hypnosis. As a hormonal teenager she had been the woman of his dreams. Well endeavored with strong thighs and muscular arms. Not enough to make her look masculine, but enough that you could easily see her defined biceps and very deadly thighs. Voluptuous hips and a great ass.

Fuck, that ass!

He could go on forever about her ass. Firm, but not enough that it wouldn’t move as he slapped against it with his hips or the way her cheeks would flush a faint red. He just wished that it would stay red whenever he would spank her, watching the way it jiggled and how her hips twitched. But thanks to her devil fruit they would always heal afterwards and Marko was still very unsure about using seastone during sex, feeling much more comfortable with the regular handcuffs that didn't restrict her powers.

“Not true.” 

It wasn’t much of an argument. She didn’t try and stop him or push him away. Instead she moved her lips harder against his, battling with him for dominance while she leaned her chest further into his hands. Even wiggling her ass against him until she brushed against the bulge in his pants; Like the devilish little bird that she was.

She gave him a bunch of small kisses before she leaned away, leaving his lips cold and alone. “I have work to do, yoi. But I promise that we’ll pick right back up tonight, yoi.”

He pouted, pinching her nipples in retaliation. “But I won’t be able to hold it till tonight.”

To emphasize his words, he rolled his hips against her ass. His growing manhood pushing between her cheeks and dragging a couple of quiet but very lewd moans from her.

“And your left hand won’t do?” she asked with a whimper but somehow managing to sound smug.

She didn’t sound very firm in her question though, as if it was just for the sake of putting up an argument. Because she had to give a reason for why they shouldn’t continue despite rubbing her hips against him, meeting his hips and pushing her ass against the bulge in his pants.

He knew her well enough to know the signs of when she was just arguing for the sake of arguing. She wanted him, but she was so swallowed by work to allow herself to give in. 

Like always.

“Where would you be without me, love?” he asked, giving an exceptionally rough push against her. The way she gasped his name and the moan that followed was music to him.

“Don’t get full of yourself, I’d manage, yoi,” she said, inhaling a shaky breath. “I have to get back to the charts, yoi.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe and sucking on the soft spot just beneath. 

He knew her body would stumble at the attention to her weak spot, so he caught her when her knees went weak and couldn't stop the grin. She wasn't so hard to convince when she was in the mood and just being stubborn. He knew that if she really didn't want him right now, she would just push him away. But she didn't, and that spurred him on.

Marko tightened her hands into fists when his hands left her breasts to travel down her body as she desperately tried to focus on the charts. He moved his hands down her stomach until he reached the hem of her jeans skirt, ghosting with his fingers over her thighs teasingly.

“Thatch,” she whined, inhaling sharply.

“I won’t stop you from working, love. But I’m starving and you made me skip dinner,” he whispered huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Fine. Let's eat,” she mumbled with a subdued moan, not meaning a single word of it.

“I'm already on my way.”

He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her down against the table, giving her enough time to stop him if she really wanted him to stop here and now; She didn’t, instead letting herself be pushed down onto the table. He rolled his crotch against her covered core causing her to inhale sharply and stifle a moan. 

He licked his lips as he gripped her hips, slowly grinding against her. Not nearly hard enough to cause any real pleasure but enough that she could feel him against her. He wanted her to feel him grow, feel the heat of his groin against her before letting her feel him against her bare folds. Just a bit more teasing before getting to the best part.

Marko whined, shoulders tensing as she gripped the edge of the desk with one hand. She glanced over her shoulder and their eyes met. He grinned his most mischievous grin as he pulled her skirt up over her cheeks till it hung from her waist. 

"Have I told you how much I love your ass?" he asked, rubbing her ass cheeks with his palms. He kneaded the toned flesh, gripping and squeezing and just soaking in the small whines and whimpers she made.

"Mhm," she moaned, taking a deep breath. "Almost every night."

"'Cause your ass is fucking great."

Without any warning, he let his hand fall down on her left ass cheek. Her hips jerked forwards with the motion and the sound she made caused his groin to twitch.

"Thatch—!" Marko gasped, biting her lip. "Warn me before you do that!"

He chuckled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He admired the red tint for the few seconds it remained before her devil fruit removed the bruise. 

He sighed and almost pouted. As much as he loved the challenge of getting her ass bright red, sometimes he wished it was a bit easier. 

"Do you have to heal it? I like seeing your ass—"

"Red and bruised?" 

"I was going to say, red with my…" he stuttered a bit, trying to find a different, less violent way of putting it only to fail. "Yes, fine. Red and bruised."

She giggled, head hanging down against the table as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Ha, ha," Thatch muttered. "You think that was funny?"

"I think it was pretty clever, yoi."

Instead of answering he slapped her ass again. The flesh moved and her body rocked forwards again, her pelvis hitting the edge of the table. She yelped in surprise and gripped for the table, wrinkling multiple charts in the process.

"Hey! I told you to warn me first, yoi!" she exclaimed, head whipped around to glare at him. Her face had taken a red tint, not unlike her left ass cheek had been just a few seconds ago.

"I thought you wanted me to slap your ass_ red and bruised _," he said with a wide grin, licking his lips seductively. 

She sent him a glare, lips pouting and cheeks puffed with embarrassment. It was only half genuine, but he knew he was pushing it with their location and with how he was dragging this out. Marko had never been someone who got aroused by having sex in a public setting and the possibility of being walked in on was definitely one of the biggest reasons why. She had made that very clear a long time ago. She’d been willing to push the boundaries before, but the moments were few and far apart. The fact that she’d let him go this far already was amazing and just proved how much trust she had in him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, rubbing the small of her back. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"No," she said with a quick shrug, though there was a bit of uncertainty in her voice. She bit her lip and looked away, blush deepening. "Just… Warn me first. What if someone walked by?" 

"No one's here, Marko. Everyone's in the galley eating," Thatch promised.

"Just get to it," she mumbled, glancing towards the door. "Just fuck me already."

"Got to prep you first."

"You really don't. I'm already wet, yoi."

She said it with such a matter of fact tone that Thatch couldn't help but get curious if that was actually the case or not, or if she just said it to get him to lose his patience. He knew Marko could take it, her devil fruit made it easy for her to adjust to his size even if foreplay was fun and definitely helped. 

But he loved dragging out the foreplay. Not only did it enhance the mood, but seeing Marko relax and let go was just as arousing as being inside her. He never saw her as relaxed and at ease as he did when they were intimate. Otherwise she was always so stern and in control and commanding.

It had taken him a long time to get Marko to the point where she could let go of all control and actually let him please her the way she deserved. She had such an obsession with being in charge of everything that she forgot her own needs and that submission wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Now she gave in to him almost immediately. She was still feisty and could easily put him in his place, and when she did decide to take control of their sexlife it was sexy as hell. But seeing her trust him so much as to let him go this far in a location she wasn't very comfortable with was intoxicating.

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the flimsy piece of fabric she called underwear and pulled them down to her ankles, kneeling down to his sit on his knees in the process. He helped her step out of them before he threw them somewhere in the room. They were unnecessary from now on. 

With hungry eyes he inspected her strong thighs, moving his hands over the defined muscles. He had seen her crush watermelons between them like one crushed grapes. Strong, and very deadly. Like weapons of mass destruction squeezed together into one human. The very thought of having them wrapped around him as he fucked into her hard and deep and fast made him go insane.

"Will you look at that, you really are wet for me," he agreed as he parted her lower lips. He ran his thumb over her flushed core and licked the fluid from his finger. "Really wet."

With that said, he leaned closer and ran his tongue over her folds. He played a bit with her clit, taking it between his teeth and pulled on the sensitive nub.

“Wait, Thatch!” Marko gasped, a long moan falling from her lips. “At least lock the door."

She had just finished the sentence when he released her clit only to attack it with his thumb while focusing more on licking her clean, sending shivers up her body. 

She completely forgot what to say as he continued to tease her folds, running his tongue in all kinds of motions that he knew would give her the most pleasure. After years of being together it was easy to know just what drove her insane. In some instances he had even drove her so far into lust that she'd begged him, which was a whole other tier of arousing in itself. 

He wanted her legs to shake and her hips to twitch. He wanted her mind to go blank with nothing but him and for her to fall apart at his very touch. Forget about the maps, forget about the storm and the Moby Three. Focus on him, on his tongue and his fingers. Focus on the thought of his dick thursting into her; Hard, rough, without mercy—just like she liked it.

Her legs tensed, shaking from the pleasure and he could feel the muscles twitch under his fingers. He grinned as he saw the signs of her orgasm coming on and got just a bit rougher, just a bit more teasing to drive her over the edge.

It was almost a victory when she let out a small scream, muffled by her hand as she came.

Thatch licked his lips and dried his mouth on his sleeve. He hummed as if he'd just eaten the best dish ever and Marko couldn't help but blush deeper, body turning red.

“You're as delicious as ever, hon,” he said in that voice that mixed his smugness with his commanding tone. 

It always made Marko melt into putty.

It had genuinely surprised him when he learned that Marko found his commanding tone arousing. He rarely used it since his division wasn't very rowdy in comparison to the rest of the divisions. Not nearly as quiet and stoic as the third division but definitely not enough that they needed stern orders. They were all a joyous bunch that liked to joke around and tease each other left and right. They'd often been referred to as a bunch of clowns with excellent cooking skills.

Thatch had often gotten a lot of teasing and jokes about him and Marko from them. Particularly about how loud Marko could get and all the noise that came from their bedroom whenever they got in the mood. He would just laugh it off and sometimes—just to be extra teasing—he would make sure Marko got extra loud the following night.

It wasn't very hard. She was generally very loud in the bedroom.

* * *

Marko shuddered as her mind cleared up and she came down from her high. There was a faint voice saying she'd screamed again, but she ignored it. 

Fuck, how was it that one person was that good? It was criminal how good Thatch was in the bedroom. Always knowing just what to do to get her absolutely lost in lust, like a sex beast sent to torment her with sex and pleasure.

She felt a kiss land on her ass cheek before she was turned over to lie on her back. She took a long, deep breath and looked up at the predatory look in her lovers eyes. Deep and lustful eyes that also shone with love and passion.

"You should see yourself," he whispered, licking his lips.

She managed a smirk, sticking out her tongue as she looked him over. All the way from the bulge in his pants up to his dark eyes. "The view isn't so bad from down here, either."

He grinned, helping her sit up when she pushed herself up onto both arms. 

“See, no one came by. Despite you being loud,” he said, smiling proudly.

Marko huffed, swatting at his shoulder. “‘M not that loud, yoi.”

“Just almost.”

“You’re not exactly quiet yourself. Have you heard yourself come?” she asked, narrowing her eyes as she leaned back on her arms. He watched her chest rise and fall as she came back to semi-normal breathing.

“I know I’m loud. At least I’m not denying it,” he said, leaning forwards to steal a kiss.

“I’m not a screamer, yoi.”

“You just screamed!”

“I did not, yoi!”

He snorted and stole another kiss. 

They’d had this conversation multiple times and it seemed to come back up whenever they had sex; Which one of them was the louder party. Thatch always said it was her. She moaned a lot—she knew that—but she did not scream!

She swung her legs around his thighs to pull him closer towards her, hooking one leg around him till he was snuggly tucked between her legs. She could see his hard cock push against his pants and it watered in her mouth as her body anticipated the thick organ push between her legs.

“It must be painful to always pay attention to me,” she said, almost like she was talking to a puppy fully intent on distracting him from their previous conversation. 

Her fingers went down his shoulders to the buttons on his white kitchen robe. She popped one button after the other until she four buttons down grinned up at him and tore the shirt open. Slowly she ran her hands down his pecs, his defined abs and the scars adoring his skin. Down the happy trail till they reach the belt buckle holding his pants up.

She placed her hand over his trapped cock, feeling the heat radiating through the fabric. “Maybe I should help with that, yoi.”

He visibly shuddered and took a deep breath as he visualized what she was proposing. “As much as I'd love to fuck your mouth, hon, I think I'd rather just go to the main course.”

“You sure? I don't mind, yoi,” Marko said with a shrug of her shoulders.

And she really didn't.

Marko had never liked blowjobs, even before she’d given her first one. The very thought had made her uncomfortable. There had been one moment in her late teens when she’d been with a guy and had sat there with his dick in front of her face and realized that no, she didn’t want to suck this guy off. She didn’t want his dick in her mouth, nor did she want any other dick in her mouth. The thought didn’t appeal to her at all.

It wasn’t until she’d started dating Thatch that she’d actually considered the thought. He’d made it clear early on that she didn’t have to suck him off if she didn’t want to and she had made it clear that she really didn’t want to. But after a few years she had finally mustered up the courage to at least try.

She hadn’t liked it. The taste was bad, the way it stuffed down her throat ached and made her want to gag. It had not made it any more appealing. But Thatch had helped work her through it. 

While her opinion on blowjobs hadn’t changed, she didn’t mind getting down on her knees for him. Not because she felt obliged to, but because of the way Thatch always reacted when she did; His knees would buckle and his hips twitch. He would fight not to push into her mouth, going as deep as he could and coming deep down her throat, and she absolutely loved his surprised reaction when she would deep throat him just to see that very reaction. It was like she'd introduced him to a new kind of heaven and he would grip her hair with both hands like she was an anchor keeping him from drowning.

But she didn't do it often and saved it for special occasions. Partly because she didn't enjoy it as much as he did and party because it made it all the more special to him when she did do it.

“Weren't you the one worried someone might walk in?” he asked amused.

“Yeah, but…” She stopped herself and glanced at the door. She bit her lip, contemplating what he said. She didn't want anyone to come in and see, but she didn't want to stop either. “Everyone should be at the galley, right?”

“God, I love you. But you can repay me later, right now I really want to fuck you,” he said, cupping her cheeks and captured her lips for a deep kiss. “While I don't personally mind, I know you don't like being watched; And I don't think I want anyone else seeing you like I do.”

“That sounded a bit possessive, don't you think?” she chuckled.

“But you don't mind.”

“As long as you don't go overboard with it. No, I don't mind, yoi,” she agreed, booping his nose. “But keep it under wraps, okay?”

“I promise I won't become overly possessive.”

“Now,” she said, wrapping both arms around his neck. “I believe you were about to fuck me, yoi.”

“That I was.”

He gave her one quick smirk before he swiped his arm over the table, sending the remaining charts and most of the navigation tools scattered across the floor. He wasted no time pushing her back down.

He hovered over her like a predator, hands on each side of her head and pressed between her legs with his bulge pushing against her core. It made her hips twitch and sent a tingle through her pelvis. She couldn’t help but push herself against him and grinned when he inhaled sharply at the contact.

It was her turn for her breath to hitch as their eyes met. He looked hungry, mouth watering as his eyes ran over her body, taking in each curve as if it was the first time he saw it. 

His gaze wandered over her throat and down her collarbone to her chest, where he stopped to once again meet her eyes and seductively lick his lips; Like a wolf before the meal. He ran his hand down the valley of her breasts and down her toned stomach, admiring the fine muscles showing just beneath the skin. The hand kept traveling down with his fingers sending electricity through her body and down between her legs. Finally he reached her pelvic bone, fingers tickling the small growth of public hair before going to his pants.

Marko stared transfixed as he undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper down teasingly with a grin. But he was too impatient to keep it up, pulling his cock out of his underwear and letting it rest against her naked folds.

The warmth from his dick and the feel of it against her made her let out a deep breath and lean her head back. She took deep breaths before looking back up at him to send a glare his way when he only seemed to look at her, drinking in the view.

“Well?” she asked, pushing herself up on her elbows. “We don’t have forever! They’re not going to stay in the galley all night, and I'm not going to come just by you looking at me, yoi."

“So impatient, love.” But his grin widened at her words, as if that had been exactly what he wanted to hear. “But as my lady commands.”

With those words, he positioned himself and pushed inside in one quick thrust. The heat and tight textured walls hugged him like he was meant to be inside of her.

He set a slow pace and slowly built up a rhythm that rocked Marko across the table. She reached behind her to grab the edge to hold herself in place and wrapped her legs around him as he pushed inside of her repeatedly.

It was a wonderful sight. The way she arched her back and squeezed him between her thighs that could easily break him in half. The way her chest pushed off of the table and the way her expression began morphing into one of pure pleasure.

But just as he was enjoying the view of her falling apart around him, she enjoyed the sight of him. The sweat that formed on his furrowed brow. His closed eyes and the expressions he made. His torso moving and the way his muscles moved under the skin.

They moved together, meeting each other in the middle. As he pushed back inside of her, she would pull him towards her with her legs, digging her heels into his backside. He held himself up above her, hands planted beside her while she gripped at the table edge to ground herself in some form of reality as he pushed her further and further to that sweet, sweet edge.

It built up slowly in the pit of her stomach, like a tense ball of nerves just waiting to explode. Her legs tensed up, tightening around him and her grip on the table edge caused cracks in the wood until there were prints left behind after her fingers. Her moans grew louder and louder until she was near screaming out his name.

He was no better off himself.

His breathing was ragged and his brow furrowed. His rhythm was becoming irregular, pushing into her faster, rougher and without abandon as if he was so close to finishing. 

Thatch came first, emptying inside of her in one thrust. He fell down onto his elbows, giving a few last thrusts before slowing to a stop. Those last few thrusts along with a quick hand down between her legs to rub at her clit send her over the edge as well. She would deny letting out a scream and ignored the way he smirked against her shoulder as if in victory.

They stayed like that for a while. She wasn’t sure how long, but it felt like an eternity had passed before he caught his breath enough to push himself up and pull out of her; She could feel how his seed started spilling out of her folds, causing a mess.

“That was great,” Thatch said through deep breaths, moving a couple of escaped strands of hair out of his face. “Still think we should have waiting till tonight?”

“We wouldn’t have had to rush if we’d done it tonight,” she pointed out, but grabbed his hand as he pulled her up into sitting position.

“Where’s the thrill in that?”

“Why you…” she muttered under her breath and shook her head. Always pushing her boundaries, even now.

She turned her attention down between their legs, where her loins were dripping come onto the table. She scooped up some of it with her finger, looked him straight in the eyes as reached out with her tongue and licked it up.

His eyes went wide.

"You made a mess," she hummed against her finger, releasing it with a pop.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring a condom," he said through his breath, running a hand over his forehead.

She giggled. "When have we ever remembered to use a condom?"

It was funny, really. How impatient they were each time. She knew they had a whole package of condoms in their bedside drawer and yet Marko could count on one hand how many times they had used them.

He hung his head, silently laughing while she scooped up another finger of come. He followed her finger with his eyes as she licked it clean again.

"If you want to go again, just give me a few minutes to catch my breath," Thatch said, eyes lidded and lustful.

"You're getting old, Thatch," she joked with a grin. "You used to be able to go an entire night."

"Ouch," he said.

He moved his hand down between her legs and pushed his thumb against her sensitive clit. She gasped, body lurching forwards, gripping at his biceps.

"Thatch!"

"What was that, love?" he chuckled into her ear.

"You're an ass!"

He laughed, but released her clit and leaned back to better get a look at her.

"We should get dressed," Marko said, reaching for one of the spare maps that had managed to stay on the table. It was a half finished map which had been drawn wrong and had somehow landed in the wrong place. She had been meaning to throw it away but hadn’t had the chance when Thatch had come in, distracting her from everything she had meant to get done. 

She nudged him to move away as she cleaned up the insides of her thighs of the evidence of their activities.

She pulled her top back down and adjusted her skirt as she threw the map away in the bin. She looked around the room for her underwear, wondering where the hell Thatch had thrown them earlier.

“Fuck,” she cursed, searching the shelves and desks. She even looked behind boxes and chairs and other storage compartments around the room only to be left empty handed.

“What is it?” Thatch asked, tucking his limp dick into his pants.

“I can’t find my underwear, yoi. Don’t fucking laugh! You threw them, you find them!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled, fixing his shirt but leaving it open. She’d ruined most of the buttons anyway. “Where have you looked?”

“Everywhere!”

“Clearly not if you can’t find them.”

“Where did you throw them?”

“I don’t know. They were in the way, then they weren’t.”

“You’re impossible,” she groaned, running a hand down her face. “What if someone else finds them?”

“How will they possibly know they’re yours?” Thatch asked with a raised eyebrow. “We have plenty of woman on the ship, could be anyone’s.”

“And how many of them spend time in here? Without panties?”

“I’m sure we’ll find them,” he said, pulling her close by throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Now, about my five star soup—”

* * *

About two weeks later, a cabin boy on cleaning duty came across a flimsy pair of blue underwear with an intricate lace border.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I've been working on this piece. It's been sitting on my computer for months now and I've never been quite happy with the end result. But I'm fairly proud of the end result.
> 
> Not sure how well I managed, but I tried to have a bit of a plot in this so it wasn't just shameless smut (even if that's basically what it is). But I wanted there to be some sort of transiton to how they got to having sex and not just them both dropping their pants and going at it. That wouldn't be as fun to read, in my personal opinion. I personally enjoy works that have some sort of plot, no matter how small, in it, even if the story is basically just a couple of characters having sex.
> 
> I had also planned to finish Frosty Feet first, but my plan on 7 chapters has been thrown out the window. So that one will be a while before it's finished and I'm not going to let that hinder me from posting more stories about Marko (female Marco) on here. I already have a complete timeline of how her life would have gone like, so it's easy to keep track of what has already happened and what to hint at when there are big jumps between the works published.
> 
> And just to clearify when exactly this takes place, though I think I hinted at it in the story. It's before Ace became a big deal, either he's a up and coming pirate in Paradise or he hasn't gotten to the Grand Line yet. That detail isn't as important. Just know he's not a Whitebeard pirate yet.


End file.
